Unknown Rivalry
by Isolde Eris
Summary: The mauderers are the top pranksters at Hogwarts, but at the end of the fifth year a new group of pranksters named the Covenettes make themselves known. Who's in this group and where does Lily come in? Read to find out!L&J Fiction based on HP. NOT factual
1. Chapter 1 A Surprise for Prongs

_This is my first Lily/ James fanfic ever and my second story ever on fanfiction so I hope you will all be kind. I love to get reviews and will try to update this story as quickly as I can. I hope you all enjoy reading it as I do writing it!_

**Unknown Rivalry**

_**Chapter 1: A Surprise for Prongs**_

Lily looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express and watched the hills go rolling by. The compartment she shared with her best friend, Felicity Haner, was unusually quiet because Felicity had fallen asleep. But Lily didn't mind the silence it gave her time to think, reflect. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts and was going to be extremely difficult. OWLs were this year and everyone knew that teachers bombarded students with work in order to get them prepared.

It must have been the fact that Lily was in deep thought, but she did not hear the door of her compartment slide quietly open. A boy with straight, black hair that ended at his shoulders crept into her compartment along with a scrawny boy who was on the pudgy side. Quietly they started chanting something and as Lily turned around to see who was talking, the black haired boy sprinkled something that resembled sparkling dust on her head and she the last thing she thought before passing out was, _those stupid mauderers!_

Sirius was quite pleased with himself. Wormtail had gotten the right sleeping powder and Lily had gone right out.

_Night, night Evans._

Wormtail (AKA Peter) had thrown Lily over his shoulder and was having trouble keeping up with the athletic Sirius.

"Wormtail, hurry it up. Prongs will be here any minute and I want him to get a big ole surprise when he opens his compartment door."

"Padfoot, I think Lupin might not agree with this. And neither will James."

"Nonsense Mooney will get over it and prongs will be thrilled."

(For you slow people Lupin is Mooney, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and Sirius is Padfoot)

Peter shrugged his shoulders and followed his idol into an empty compartment near the back of the train.

James had never really enjoyed school. The only thing that he found interesting was Defense Against the Dark Arts and he had a natural talent for it. Running his hand through his unruly dark locks, James searched the train for his friends. Lupin would be sleeping soundly thanks to the full moon coming up and he couldn't find Sirius or Peter anywhere.

_Maybe they're in the back of the train._

Jogging, he glanced at the compartments as he passed them but came to a halt when he saw Felicity.

_I bet Lily-flower is with her._

Smirking, he slid open the door, "Lily-flower, how was your summer?" But he was surprised only to find a snoring Felicity.

_Weird. Maybe she went to change…even though we aren't even half way there yet. But my flower is always prepared._

Silently sneaking out of the compartment, James shut the door and continued to search for his friends.

_Bloody hell my head hurts._

Lily hoisted herself to a sitting position and looked around.

_Where's City?_ (City is a nickname for Felicity other nicknames include Fel and Liss)

The room was still blurry because she wasn't fully awake yet so she rubbed her eyes and gaped when she could see. A small table was set before her along with two silver platters. One was placed in front of her and another across the table.

_What is all this?_

An index card was sitting on the table she picked it up and read:

_Dear Flower,_

_That is what James calls you isn't it? You will be appalled to know that the Mauderers minus James have planned a little back to school dinner for you and old Prongs. Don't be too hard on the boy he's head-over-heels for you. At least wait for him before you start digging in._

_Sincerely-_

_Padfoot, Wormtail, and Mooney_

Lily just sat speechless.

When James saw Sirius, Peter, and Lupin waiting for him outside the compartment he knew something was up. Lupin looked nervous- a sure sign that some trick or prank was about to go down; Padfoot looked pleased- which was never a good sign and reassured James' idea that a prank was about to be pulled; Peter just stood there- which meant that he couldn't comprehend the greatness of the prank but went along with it anyway.

"What did you Mauderers do without me?"

Sirius grinned, "Why James we just have a little present for you, but you can't go dressed like that. Go change into your school robes."

Shaking his head James did as he was told and came back, "Now can I know."

Again Sirius grinned, "Better James, we'll show you."

Lupin opened the door to reveal a stunned Lily looking down at an index card. James gulped, "Bloody hell."

Lily looked up from where she was sitting and took in the seventeen year old boy that was looking at her.

_Is it just me or was the summer really good to him?_

Shaking her head, she tried to clear the thought from her mind. After all the mauderers were her rivals. Not that they knew that. Oh no they knew nothing of the sort. They thought Lily and Felicity were harmless do-gooders, but they weren't.

"Potter, what is this?"

He opened and shut his mouth a few times then cleared his throat, "Well, I guess my _friends_ thought it would be nice if we caught up after such a long break. After all Flower, you didn't respond to any of my letters."

_Oh yes, that is the James Potter I know and loathe._

Well, as fun as that may be a really have to get back to felicity. Standing up, she tried to make her way by James but he blocked her.

_I guess after being a seeker for Gryffindor the last 5 years His reflexes have improved._

"Fine James- we eat, we, talk, and then I go- deal?"

"Anything you say Flower."

­­­­­­­­­­­­

_I would absolutely love it if you would push that pretty lavender button and comment me. It helps me update faster and I love to get feedback! Let me know what you think. If you want to flame me go ahead, but please don't make it too harsh!_


	2. Chapter 2 To The Feast

_Hey I really really really want to thank _PhoenixFire625 _because she is the only one so far who has reviewed this story. I just want to say I really appreciate it and that your single review made my entire day so much better! I know that I haven't updated ASAP, but I hope I can get out more over the holidays._

**_Chapter 2: To The Feast!_**

After dinner was over and Lily had endured her small meal with James she dashed out of the compartment and ran to find Felicity. Opening the door, Lily was appalled to find her best friend still fast asleep. Lily grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and shook her awake –rudely.

"Get up, City! We got to change now!"

Felicity snapped awake and quickly pulled a purple carry-on bag out from under the seat and took out her uniform. The two girls tried to change as quickly as possible and their compartment was trashed with clothes on the floor. Felicity finished first and picked up her make up that had fallen onto the floor from her bag.

"Lil, I'll be right back I want to go check on Carolyn and make sure she's ready."

Frantically trying to find her sweater, Lily looked pointedly at her friend, "Remember to snap the door shut, City." It was an ongoing habit that City never made sure a door was closed behind her.

"Chill Lily, I will." Running out the door, City slammed it behind her and the lock clicked then released back open from the impact.

James sat flipping through his History book.

_First years take **forever** to get off the bloody train! And to make it worse I don't even have my Quidditch magazine! I have to resort to my history textbook! I mean, history is the most boring class at Hogwarts._

"Mooney," Remus woke up as James' history textbook nailed him in the stomach, "think we'll get any classes together mate?"

"Of course, James. You're a closet scholar. I know your grades and, frankly, I am bloody hoping for your sake that you won't do better than me. Otherwise you are going to have one mad werewolf."

James chuckled, "I'd never dream of doing better than you, Mooney. Geek is your role. I'm the suave, handsome, classy one."

"Don't forget modest," Padfoot chimed in, "Mooney, Prongs, at the first years are almost off."

Stretching, James stood up and went to exit the compartment.

"Where are you going, James?" startled, James turned around and realized Peter had been sitting in the corner the entire time.

"Just going to check on my Lily-Flower, Wormtail."

Sirius bit his lip trying to suppress a laugh, "Prongs you are obsessed."

James shrugged, "To you it may be obsession, but to me it's looove."

Rolling his eyes, James stepped out of the compartment.

_Where is my wand! _

Searching in the cushions Lily was frantically trying to find her most prized possession. At 10½inches tall and made of willow, Lily's wand was her pride and joy. Clad in only her knee high socks, black skirt, and her bra Lily didn't care where her regulation white blouse was, all she wanted was her wand. Sticking her hand under the booth her fingers touched something thin and smooth. Grasping it in her hand, Lily pulled out the object from under the seat.

_Yes! I found it!_

James went to the compartment where he found Felicity asleep earlier. Finding the door unlatched he figured it was safe to walk in without knocking.

_Lily is sure to be changed by now. Miss. Prefect is always ready to get to her classes and she has had like, an hour, to change!_

"Hey Flower, you ready to…" James smirked.

Lily was completely frozen in shock. James hadn't even had to turn the knob on the door!

_City didn't shut the bloody door all the way! She promised and now...and now…well now James has seen me without my shirt on! That girl is going to bloody pay!_

Searching the floor, Lily was trying to find anything to cover herself with.

"A-hem." James cleared his throat and picked up a white collared shirt that was thrown near the door and handed it to Lily.

Feeling her face heat up, Lily grabbed the shirt and slipped it over her head.

James' eyes twinkled, "I like the way you say hi, Flower."

"Shut-up you pervert! You know that I would never let you into my compartment while I was changing! _NEVER!_"

"Feisty today, Red."

"You're a pig."

"That may be, but at least I am fully clothed when you see me."

Lilly pushed his shoulders and he pretended to stumble back hurt and defeated. Glaring daggers, she pushed her way by him and went to exit the train.

Stepping onto the platform, the cool night air cleared her head and she felt calm and collected. Selecting the end carriage she climbed in and let out a long breath.

_James won't choose the end carriage so I'm safe for now. The blockhead always likes to be as close to the front as possible so he can 'lead the way'._

Lupin was extremely tired, a full moon was in three days and every limb felt heavy.

"Guys let's get the closest carriage. I'm too tired, sorry."

James clapped his mate on the back, "It's no problem Mooney the carriages up farther are starting to leave anyway."

Sirius opened the door, "Ladies first, Remus ole pal!"

Grumbling something about no respect for the ill Remus climbed in.

Lily was startled when her door was pulled open and light from the moon flooded in the carriage.

"Ladies first, Remus ole pal!"

_The maurderers! This is **not **my night._

She watched as Remus climbed in and halted at the sight of her. Putting a finger to her lips she pulled her cloak over herself and motioned for him to cover her with his cloak as well. Nodding slightly, Remus threw his coat on Lily and took a seat.

James sat across from Remus, "Mooney, this full moon I don't think me and Padfoot will be able to get by Miss. Prefect."

Peter squeaked, "Me too."

Remus shifted uncertainly.

_Lily is right here. What if he mentions…._

James continued, "Anyway mate, when you transform and all I'll have to hurry up and run in after you as soon as I can alright? I mean I may be a studly stag but that isn't exactly going to fly by Flower."

_This is going to be interesting._

"Prongs," Sirius spoke up, "you are falling for that girl to hard! Go do some random chick. It'll make you feel so much better!"

"Sirius, I can't believe you suggested such a thing! James feels for Lily that is a horrible thing to do."

The carriage slowed to a stop and Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs exited the carriage. Remus grabbed his cloak and Lily's emerald eyes stared up at him. He expected her to run and be frightened, but instead she stood up and hugged him.

"Remus you poor thing! No wonder you look so ill! Don't tell the others, but I will let them sneak out."

"How can you 'let them'?"

"Trust me Remus, I have many tricks up my sleeves and many strings that I can manipulate and pull."

A twinkle burned in her eyes.

James yelled from outside, "Mooney let's go!"

"Coming!" With a grateful glance at Lily he exited the carriage and ran to meet his friends.

To say Lily was shocked would be an understatement. She had found a huge amount of dirt on the mauderers. Obviously James, Sirius, and Peter were illegal animaguses and poor Remus was a werewolf.

_Isn't this a nice turn of events. This piece of dirt will become quite useful I do believe._

_­­­­­­­_

_Okay, give me criticism, compliments….anything. just please please please review! I was very depressed that I only received one review! Again I want to thank_ PhoenixFire625_for commenting and I really hope you will comment on my story too. The more reviews I get the faster I update so please push that pretty button below!_


	3. Chapter 3 Get Ready

_I decided that at the beginning of my chapters I'm going to thank my reviewers:_

_Thanks _PhoenixFire625_I love your stories and really appreciate all your support!_

_Thanks_ heyy its me_ I'm so glad you like my story- maybe you'll actually read sometime lol._

_Anyways, when we last left Lily she has discovered that James, Sirius and Peter are animaguses. She also discovered that Remus was a werewolf. Lily has some serious (no pun intended) blackmail material on her hands!_

**_Chapter 3: Get Ready _**

Remus licked his lips and gazed at the enchanted ceiling. Tonight, it was charmed to look like a foggy night. Tendrils floated and swirled in the midnight blue "sky". It all reminded Remus of his own current situation. Nothing was clear. Lily has discovered his secret and he wasn't sure what to do.

_I could tell James and Sirius, but then they will just ask how Lily found out. This is such a difficult position at least I know she won't tell._

"Hey, Mooney, who tied your tail in a knot?" James leaned across the table and smirked.

"Yeah Mooners- you look like your thinking and classes haven't even started yet!"

"Sorry mates, I guess my head is still in my books."

Sirius snorted, "Well get it out of your books and into prank mode. We need something good for tonight…"

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the student body and her gaze hushed the clamorous students. The doors in the back of the Great Hall opened and a small group of first years filed into the room in a straight line. Some were clenching their hands and others were looking around in wonder and disbelief.

"First years, I am Professor McGonagall. Before you join the feast you will be sorted by the famous Sorting Hat of Hogwarts."

She conjured a stool from thin air and a short, kind-looking professor brought down the Sorting Hat.

Taking it from his hand she said, "Thank you, Professor Flitwick." Turning back to the soon-to-be students McGonagall placed the hat on the chair.

"When I call your name you will come forward and place the hat on your head."

James was disappointed the Hat was not going to sing a song this year and this was a major let down.

_I guess he had other matters to cover._

Chuckling at his own bad-joke, James abruptly stopped. A shiver was shooting up and down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck were sticking straight up. It was the same feeling he got during hunting season when a hunter was nearby and he was in his stag form.

_Someone is watching me._

Sharply looking around the room he couldn't find anyone looking his way. Even the Slytherins were paying attention to the ceremony. Glancing behind him, out the window, James didn't let his guard down. Something wasn't right.

_What is bloody going on!_

Two female figures ducked under the window when James Potter turned around.

"That was a close call Snow, Potter was looking around like he sensed something." The shorter of the two girls looked at her accomplice.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear the taller of the two girls responded, "Storm, you are a worrier, shut up and relax. Potter can't sense anything he's just a hypochondriac like you." She was donned in a midnight blue dress that had three quarter sleeves and the back dropped dangerously low. The dress ended right above her knees and fit her well but didn't hug her body like a second skin. It modestly portrayed her curves and hinted at a fabulous figure. Draped over her dress was a semi-see through robe of a brilliant silver color that set off her eyes.

The girl referred to as storm stood up and brushed off any stray pieces of dirt that had gotten onto her dark, evergreen dress. The short-sleeved dress was low cut and came right under her knees ending with a jagged end. Over her outfit a silky black robe hugged her curves nicely and flowed around her. "I know, but I can't wait to see the Mauderers' faces when we show them up. They won't even get a chance to pull their prank."

Sirius plopped down between James and Remus.

"Plans all ready, mates. When I say the word the show will start."

Remus shook his head, "Sirius your mad."

"Yeah, a mad genius."

James shook with silent laughter. Remus and Sirius were polar opposites. Remus was always calm, collected, focused, and tried to behave every once and a while. Sirius on the other hand was loud, never thought before he spoke, and thought it a crime if he went more than one class without pulling some prank.

"Anyways," Sirius cleared his throat, "on the count of three."

All together they whispered, "One…"

Looking through the slighty foggy window Snow focused her sense of listening and tried to target the Mauderers' voices. She was pleased to hear the boys on one, "Storm, they've started the countdown."

"Alright just one more adjustment…" Storm pointed her wand at the giant chandelier and mumbled under her breath, "inlumusous rojo…"

The boys continued their countdown, "Two…"

Then the giant chandelier in the hall started glowing red.

James looked annoyed, "Sirius I thought we were waiting till three."

Sirius looked shocked, "We are mate, I haven't done anything."

Peter looked back and forth between the two boys. He had obviously been left out of the plan and did not know what they were talking about. In fact, peter hadn't even noticed they were couting.

Rumus looked puzzled, "If it wasn't you and it wasn't James then who…" his sentence was cut off as gold smoke spilled from the chandelier.

_BOOM!_

Nervous excitement ran throughout her body. It was like she had just drank a million cups of coffee or flew a hundread miles an hour on a Comet three-sixty "Showtime girl!" Storm looked over at Snow to see if her friend was experiencing the same feelings,

Her friends pale blue eyes sparkled in the darkness, "Don't I know it!"

The two girls closed their eyes, connected hands, and focused on the top of the chandelier. They imagined the cool feel of the gold chain holding the monstrosity to the ceiling between their arms and imagined the feeling of standing on the domed surface.

_BOOM!_

_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the update! These chapters are just popping up in my head faster than I can write them!_

_Let me know what you think- good and bad!_

_Press that pretty lavender button and review!_


	4. Chapter 4 We Have Arrived

_Hey fans!_

_I want to thank:_

PhoenixFire625 _who has been commenting me from the beginning. Wait until you see how embarrassed the Mauderers will be!_

_&_

heyy its me_ you have always supported my writing sista! And I will most of the time leave you with cliffies! They are my favorite chapters to write!_

_Now where did I leave my story off? Oh yes, I remember with a… _

_BOOM!_

_**Chapter 4: We Have Arrived**_

The girls' eyes snapped open as the cool metal tapped the sensitive skin on their wrists. Golden smoke engulfed them and filled the Great Hall. The faces of their classmates were indistinguishable.

Storm squeezed Snow's hand in anticipation. Her friend could only smirk and nod.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The mauderers sat, stunned into silence, and watched with eager eyes.

Sirius looked at the faces of his friends and thought, _Who could pull off such a good prank? The entire hall is bloody stunned. Even Minnie looks interested._

It was true. Professor McGonagall was leaning forward in her seat with her eyes honed on the chandelier.

James squinted trying to get a vbetter view of the chandelier. Suddenly, a bright red flash pulsated from the direction of the chandelier. He could barely see through the glittering smoke the figures of two people.

_Who are they?_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Remus was amazed. Whoever had pulled this off was extremely powerful and could prove to be very useful allies. This magic was lethal. It crackled in the air and he felt the hair on his arms stand on ends. His inner beast was reacting to the power of the magic and he held back a howl that threatened to rip from his throat.

His friends were oblivious. They were interested in the prank. They wanted to know the plot and how it was carried out. They had no care for the science behind the happenings in front of them. But Remus was intrigued. Whoever these people were they might be able to help him with his "furry little problem". The trouble lye in whether he could trust them or not.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Storm looked down upon her peers.

_I wonder what they are thinking._

"Snow, let's get this show on the road."

"Whateva you say Wicca Sista."

Storm couldn't stop herself from laughing at her comment.

_That girl is so bloody…well, there really is no word to describe her. Oh well I care about her all the same even if she is a tad insane!_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Okay, focus. Concentration is key. Keep your eyes on the prize, Oh great now I'm using corny clichés._

Snow furrowed her brow in determination.

_Wings, white, beak, fly, tail, soar, claws…_

Her silver cloak was blown by a gust of magic and was wrapped around her body. Incasing her, folding over her, locking her inside. Silver light filled her and spilled out of her pores giving her a look of divine radiance. Then the light returned to her and by the time the light disappeared a snowy owl was standing in her place.

_Now to find Malfoy._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Everything is going perfect. So where is the screw-up?_

Storm chewed on her bottom lip, nothing ever ran this smoothly. It just didn't happen- end of story. However, the young witch couldn't keep a smile from creeping to her lips as her "sista" dove into the smoke to find their target. The mauderers were going to see a real prank. Not a petty little tap dance or changing someone's hair color. This was going to be amazing.

_James Potter this is my revenge._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_These guys are bloody amazing!_(sexists!)

James saw a snowy owl fly down from the smoke and head toward the Slytherin table.

_They're Slytherin?_

The owl swooped down at Snape and pecked him on the head. Then it continued its flight and sat by Malfoy.

_Ew, Slytherin pranksters I take back all the…_

Interrupting his thoughts, the owl opened its mouth and shot a beam of red light into the air and the smoke thinned and haze started to lift.

Through the remaining cloud of glitter, the figure on top of the chandelier became clearer. Curves became more defined. The owl flew up and landed next to her almost instantly transforming back into a human.

"They're bloody girls!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sirius was in shock. Girls. Girls had ruined their perfect prank. And worse there were only two of them and four mauderers.

_This can not be good. Two to four and we didn't even see them coming! We are supposed to have this place wired!_

"Mates, we better get a closer look."

Remus, James, and Peter nodded in agreement.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Ewwwww his hair is so greasy! My beak is like repulsive now! How many baths am I going to have to take?_

Snow glided to Malfoy's slide then opened her mouth and thought "_Jectarojo_". Instantly a red light shot out of her mouth.

_I'm good._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When the smoke cleared Storm smirked at the looks of pure concentration on her peers' faces. The costumes were pure genius.

After Snow had shot the signal in the air she had quickly pulled the hood over her head. The cloaks were an old fashioned design and the hoods were larger and deeper than the ones on new cloaks. They were the perfect disguise.

"Orandous." The smoke instantly lifted. The chandelier still glowed red beneath her feet and traces of gold dust floated in the air and sparkling remains covered the Great Hall.

_This looks like a bloody Gryffindor tribute with all the gold and red._

"So," her voice rang clearly across the hall and students jumped, "where are the mauderers?"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So, where are the mauderers."

Her voice cut into James' chest.

_We are so……_

"Me and my sister want to thank them. After all, without their constant tormenting over the years we never would have had the bravery to show our true colors."

_I wonder if these girls are the same ones who went in our dorm and…. No, they couldn't have. It couldn't have been it?_

The other figure spoke. Her voice was a bit higher, but still commanding, "Anyways, we hoped they enjoyed their going away present."

_Oh God, it was them!_

Sirius rose beside him, "We're here you gits! You hide behind hoods. At least we aren't afraid to own up to our pranks. Nobody will know who you are."

The shorter girl lifted her head a bit and James had the feeling that she was laughing.

"Oh contraire dear Black. I do believe everyone will know who we are."

"Oh really, and who is that?" James looked at Peter, _did he really say that?_

"We are the Covenettes, and we would like to perform a bit of a demonstration."

_Sirius, mate, you have done it now._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Everyone would remember them by the end of the night. They were going to be a legend.

Snow, who had remained fairly quiet besides her one comment, spoke up "Black, how about we dual?"

"Deal."

Jumping down from the chandelier she landed perfectly on her feet, "Come and get me Black."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_How could she possibly make a jump like that!_

Sirius' palms started to sweat and he pulled out his wand from his back pocket.

"Come and get me Black."

The words hit a chord in Sirius.

_Who is this girl?_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Storm felt quite left out. Snow was going to dual and she was going to stand there?

_No way. _

"Hey Potter."

"Yeah?"

"Feel like a challenge?"

"I don't see one around. If you find someone good enough let me know."

Anger pulsed through her veins.

_Arrogant, egocentric git!_

"I'm shaking Potter. Why don't I come down there and show you how a real dual functions."

"You're welcomed to try."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

James couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

_That must be the dumbest thing I have ever said. This girl is obviously powerful. But no I have to be all, James Potter is the man. Damn my reputation!_

He took a deep breathe, "Are you coming down."

"I'm already here."

James jumped at the sound of the feminine voice.

_How did she get down here?_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Dum Dum Dum….. What do you all think?this is my longest chapter yet so I am eagerly awaiting opinions. Review review review! I hope you all like it. Give me some ideas. This chapter didn't come out like I imagined it would, but I'm pleased with it! So let me know good, bad, spelling errors. Either way, I can't wait to get your feedback!_


	5. Chapter 5 Burn & Bubble, Pride & Trouble

_Hey! Sorry this has taken me so long, but I lost my draft of this chapter and it took me forever to find it! Just my luck!_

_Anyways, I hope you aren't too disappointed in me. Just want to send my thanks to:_

heyy its me_ I hope you understand now. I had a few typos and I fixed them! Thanks for letting me know it was confusing!_

coreagurl_ I am planning on having this fued continue on for quite a bit! _

PhoenixFire625_ I have used my mystical writing powers to make it so that you will side with our dear Covenettes…for now…yes, that is evil of me to trail off like that but I think you'll like it better as a surprise!_

northernlights92 _ Thanks for the review! I like Storm too! Soon the identities of Storm and Snow shall be revealed._

_Now on to chapter 5….._

**_Chapter 5: Burn and Bubble, Pride and Trouble_**

The air crackled with magic and building tension. Gusts of unnatural wind blew through the hall.

James felt a cold chill run down his spine and shivered.

_This is crazy! I have never sensed magic this pure before except around people like Dumbledore. It's so strong yet filled with light and good intention._

"Who are you?"

The girl looked to ponder the question for a moment, "You beat me and I'll tell you who I am. No, wait, I'll **show** you who I am."

"And what happens if you beat me?"

"You have to go around the castle as a girl in the outfits, accessories, and make up I chose for you for an entire week."

"A whole week? Then I want more than to just see your face you have to kiss me as well."

"Kiss you?"

"That's right fair witch. On- the-lips. You see, I'm quite depressed. The love of my life had dinner with me and I couldn't seem to get her attention for more than a few seconds."

"Sounds like a smart woman."

James unconsciously let a small smile creep to his lips, "She's more than that. Lily is…like no one else I've ever met."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"She's more that that. Lily is…like no one else I've ever met."

_James Potter just…about…and he…Oh God!_

Storm felt awkward and shifted from foot to foot.

_How…sweet of him?_

"Come on Potter, you goanna drool over someone you can't have or are we goanna dual?"

She saw a small smile flit across his face, "Let's dual…what should I call you?"

She hesitated, it couldn't hurt to tell him, "Call me Storm."

"Got it." James and Storm walked toward each other, bowed, then turned and walked back to their original places.

"You first Potter."

"Circacaus!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_What spell can I use on her to make her have to react fast and not have enough energy to strike back?_

"You first Potter."

_What is something that takes a lot of energy to contain? Wait I got it fire!_

"Circumcaus!"

_She won't be able to attack back then I can use…._

James's thoughts trailed off. Something wasn't right. Storm had not been even in a fighting stance and when the fire was about to hit her she held out her right hand. Just as the spell was meant to do the flames encircled her hand, but the fire wasn't moving up. Storm's lips were moving quickly and the fire was dying. Her wand lay discarded on the floor beside her.

_What if she didn't mean a regular wizard's dual what if she was talking about a prankster's dual? Oh no!_

"Storm!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_AHHHHHH!_

Storm was unprepared fro the attack. She assumed James knew this was a prankster's dual, but she was horribly wrong and now she had a giant ball of fire swirling towards her. On reflex she dropped her wand and held out her hand.

_This is going to hurt._

The fire licked around her fingers and immediately Storm started to mumble the spell that would allow her hand to absorb the fire instead of allowing it to consume her entire arm.

"Contrinarium pyrioso, contrinarium pyrioso."

Storm repeated this as a mantra. The pain was increasing to an almost unbearable level.

"Storm!"

Forcing her eyelids open she saw James moving toward her quickly.

The fire sizzled and the smell of charring flesh filled her nostrils.

_I think I'm going to be sick. No Storm, keep repeating your mantra._

"Contrinarium pyrioso, contrinarium pyrioso.

The fire was seeping into her hand slowly. The pain was being replaced by a dull throb that matched her heartbeat.

After all the fire had been captured in her hand Storm dropped to the floor in exhaustion and pain. She cradled her hand and could feel bile rising in her throat.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

James was stunned into shock by the dance of the flames that were being absorbed into Storm's hand.

Moving quickly he tried to get as close to her as possible, but the heat of the flames through him off every time. He could feel the hairs on his arms being singed and winced at the thought of how much pain the girl had to be going through.

After a few more moments the fire was gone and Storm dropped to the floor near his feet. He saw her favoring her right hand and cringed at what he had done.

_She wanted a prankster's dual and you go off and burn her hand you bloody git!_

The mental scolding didn't ease his conscience in the least.

"Storm, let me help you to the nurse. I'm such an idiot. You were talking about a prankster's dual and I…I jumped to the thought that you wanted a real wizard's dual."

James saw the hood move up and down.

"Apology accepted James."

Staggering to her feet, Storm moved her left hand up to her hood.

"What are you doing?'

"You won James Potter, I have to show you who I am."

"I didn't win. According to prankster dual rules you are only allowed to use pranks not any actual form of attack using elements."

Sensing a smile James placed his hand on top of hers and lowed it to her side. Her skin was cool and soft. The feel reminded him of his baby sister at home.

_Wait a minute….where have the teachers been? Surely they couldn't have missed this entire thing._

As if reading his mind Storm said, "The teachers are unaware of what is going on because I used an illusion spell on the hall the gold glitter affects those older than twenty and deceived them into seeing what they want to see. They try to look at where the glitter is coming from and , for example, instead of seeing the chandelier pouring over with smoke and two girls on top they see one of the ghosts flying over the normal chandelier to get to his or table. It lasts for about two to three hours."

"You have **got** to show me how to do that sometime."

"In your dreams James Potter. Now if you will excuse me…"

Brushing off imaginary dust from her evergreen dress Storm allowed her arms to lay at her sides and walked past James with poise and elegance.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sirius Black eyed his opponent warily. This girl was not your every day witch. Oh no. She had honed her skills.

"So what kind of dual are we talking here gorgeous?"

She sneered, "**You** may refer to me as Snow."

"Like pure as the driven snow? Somehow I find that hard to believe sweetheart."

He watched as she ground her teeth, "Prankster's dual Black."

She walked toward him and bowed, "Good luck Black, you're goanna need it." Turning on her heels, Snow took out her wand.

"You first, Snow dearest."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You first, Snow dearest."

_Insufferable, bloody git! You **will** pay!_

She pointed her wand at him.

_Toonicuz "_Pink."

"Sweetheart, why is the word pink going to do to me?"

_I guess Black hasn't studied up on his silent spells._

Storm watched with humor as Sirius Black's pride and joy, meaning his hair, started to frizz out and lighten to a brilliant pink color.

"Why so smug love?"

" Black shut up it's your turn." A satisfied smirk appeared on her face as his hair reached official afro stage and was glittering pink.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_What is she so satisfied about? All she said was pink!_

Sirius reached up to ruffle his shaggy ebony hair only to come away with a handful of frizzy pink strands on his hand that shimmered.

_The little very very inappropriate word! She turned my hair very very very inappropriate word pink!_

"You will so pay deary. Immasculate!"

The spell hit her straight on and immediantly began taking effect. Her shoulders became broader and her hair grew shorter. Her eyebrows became bushier and she developed a five o'clock shadow.

"BLACK! You made me look like a man!" Her deep voice rang out through the hall.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Black is going to die!_

Snow took and deep breathe then exhaled the air cleared her brain.

_He better run._

"Black. I. Suggest. You. RUN."

Black paled and started for the exit.

_5…4…3…2…1…I'm coming._

She slowly walked for the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Okay…What did you people think? Good stuff bad stuff anything will do! _

_O yes_

_**Check out my Summary for The New Girl and let me know what you people think it's another Lily/James story!**_

_Also, If you read The Mediator by meg Cabot check out memories Live Forever!_

_Isolde Eris_


	6. Chapter 6 First Days Suck

_I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I have just been so consumed by my other stories and projects at school, but it's no excuse hope you can all forgive me._

_A big thank you to my faithful reviewers!_

OrangexxBracelet

heyy its me

phoenixfire625

tigerlilystar

coreagurl

BrazilianPrincess

Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and comment.

Harry Potter and any characters you recognize are all the work of the fabulous J.K. Rowling!

_**Chapter 6: First Days Suck**_

As soon as Lily woke up she knew it was just going to be one of "those days". You know the ones where you just feel like rolling over and pretending the rest of the world, school, chores, siblings, and parents don't exist.

Due to a certain mauderer Lily's hand was painfully throbbing, but she couldn't go to Madame Pomfrey. After all, how was she going to explain the large char mark in the center of her hand and the raw skin around it? Looking closer the char mark looked kind of like a stag.

_Odd, I'm a unicorn. Why would the burn mark take the form of another animal unless James was…nah he's not THAT smart._

"Get up City!"

A grunt was her response.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Slowly, Lily and Felicity made their way down to breakfast and took their usual spots at the end of the table. Though the girls were well liked they preferred to spend the morning alone due to the fact that they both couldn't function before 10a.m. Only an extremely thick person would disturb these two girls before they were finally awake, and who else would be better at disturbing than the mauderers?

"Did you girls see the show last night?" Sirius patted his hair as if he remembered the horrible frizziness might return.

Felicity smirked, "Of course we saw the show. You got your bloody arses kicked."

While Sirius profusely denied such a false claim James didn't seem very intent on sticking up for himself.

"Stag got your tongue Potter?" Lily gauged his reaction and saw a look of shock, surprise, and maybe a bit of horror flash across his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about Evans. I just..I…oh nevermind."

Lily shrugged and went back to trying to eat her French toast using her fork in her left hand.

"Oiy Evans?"

"Yes Black?"

"Since when have you been left-handed?"

_Dang it! Lie Lily Lie!_

"I just feel like improving my coordination you should try it sometime."

James however had his eyes closed and was scrutinizing her voice. He knew that he had heard that voice from someone other than Lily. If he could just point out who…

"Yo boys, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have DADA first and it's our fave class so we do NOT want to be late." Felicity started toward the door.

"See ya Stag and Dog."

"See ya Lily," both boys responded without thinking. However, just as the door shut after the girls the boys looked at each other in mock horror, "She knows!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Felicity looked at the floor as she walked with Lily toward the DADA classroom. She walked on her toes and jumped from stone to stone, loosing her balance every once in a while and flapping her arms like wings to keep her balance. She reminded Lily of a clown she had seen walking a tight rope at a circus when she was younger.

"Hey Lily?" Felicity asked while trying hard to keep her balance. Unconsciously she nibbled at her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "What was with the dog/stag comment when we left."

"My dear City, it seems the boys, or at least Sirius and James, are animagi."

"Are you kidding? They're so…so…I don't know. They're just something."

Lily laughed, "I get what you mean. But it's true James is a stag for sure, and Sirius well, I just guessed. Over the years Remus and James have cracked so many 'like a dog' jokes about him that it was just logical."

"How did you come to the conclusion that James was a stag then?"

"The burn mark on my hand. It's a stag, and it bloody hurts!"

"What about Remus? You think he's an amimagus?"

"I don't think so City. He just doesn't…it's just a feeling, but I think Remus has something different going on with him. I found out when I got stuck in a coach with them and hid under their cloaks. I'll tell you later."

"Well you better indulge my curiosity soon."

Upon reaching the DADA classroom the girls smiled. DADA was their favorite. No other class could compare. Lily may be amazing at charms and potions and Felicity should be named the Queen of Arithmacy and Transfiguration, but both girls were unchallenged when it came to DADA except by the Mauderers.

"Time to kick some ass, Lily, this will be pay back."

"Do we have a practice class today? I thought for sure we'd do demonstration."

"Nah, we'll just suck up a bit and say we want to get back in the zone after break and warm up." Felicity smirked.

"Since when do we have to warm up, City?"

"Never, but Professor Cabele doesn't need to know that."

Lily rolled her eyes, her hand was stinging profusely and the only thing that kept her off the verge of tears was Felicity's distracting conversation.

"You're in pain Storm, let me help." Felicity kept her voice below a whisper.

"I'll deal, you get back to coming up with an evil plan."

"But the plan won't be fun unless you help, and you know you can't be at your best if you're distracted with pain."

"It'll pass. I'll just concentrate."

Felicity scoffed in disbelief, "On what?"

Lily smirked and her emerald eyes glittered, "Revenge."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Potter, Black, and Lupin are coming."

"You and your super hearing." Lily mumbled under her breath.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Guys it's driving me crazy. I have to find out who Storm is. It's like an obsession."

"Yeah, we can see that, Prongs." Sirius rolled his eyes and faces behind him.

Remus coughed to cover up his laugh. His friends were such idiots sometimes.

"Mooney, will you help me find out who Storm is?"

"I think she'll reveal herself in time Prongs, just be patient."

"Patient…yea right." James grumbled under his breath and scuffed the stone floor with his shoes.

As they neared the DADA classroom Sirius rammed James' in the stomach with his elbow. "Hey Prongs, your 'true love' is just ahead. Don't want her to know your sulking do you?"

"Please, she doesn't care."

"Well, we have to care since she knows our little condition."

"What condition?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

Sirius looked anywhere but at Remus, "She figured Jamsie boy and me out Remus."

"What do you mean 'figured you out'?"

"She knows we're animagi she called us Stag and Dog before she left breakfast and we kinda..sorta…responded."

"I'm friends with a bunch of nit wits." Remus shook his head, "Well, she knows I'm a werewolf, so just stay on her good side and maybe she won't tell on you."

James and Sirius looked at Remus, "She knows you're a WHAT!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lily and Felicity laughed quietly at the boys' exclamation.

"Problem boys?" Felicity asked?

Sirius swooped in, "Just a misunderstanding beloved. So, tell me, how is it you came to know our secret."

"That's for us to know and for you to never discover, Black." Lily responded with smug satisfaction evident in her voice.

"But Lily Flower, surely you won't tell on us." James reached out and took her hand.

Lily yelped in pain at the contact and immediately retracted her right hand. James looked down at his own hand in confusion and found blood on his fingers.

"Lily, you're bleeding!"


End file.
